


I've Gotta Crow

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Scout Never Shuts Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious to see if there is a hidden side to Scout he’s unaware of, Heavy asks Medic to explain his relationship with the motor-mouthed mercenary a bit.  In particular, how Scout is in bed.  Medic is only happy to expand upon the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Gotta Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingCyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCyan/gifts).



“So what is he like?” Heavy asked, not looking up from Sascha, cleaning a small dust bunny that had wandered between her barrels. She was clean, she was functional. She always was. But weapon maintenance had become just as much a part of Heavy's morning routine as breakfast and dressing, and in the long, unending minutes in the respawn room as the team waited for their work day to begin, it was something to busy his hands with while he chatted with his best friend.

“What is who like?” Medic asked, looking down at his friend as he tugged his glove back into place. It was always difficult to make his adjustments to the voltage of his medigun with the clumsy neoprene wrapped around his fingers.

“Scout,” Heavy clarified, nodding contentedly at his beloved gun. “What is he like, in the bed?”

Medic's eyes went wide at the boldness of the question. He heard his Russian friend chuckling, knowing it was a scandalous question. He'd found no amount of amusement in the relationship that had developed between his teammates, seemingly the most unlikely combination, save any involvement from the Pyro. “You are terrible,” he finally spat with a chuckle, lightly punching the giant in his shoulder.

“Am terrible, this is true. But is _he_?”

“Far from it,” was the doctor's reply with a grin. “Very far from it.”

“Am surprised. Is so young, surely he does not know what to do with man. Your experience must make him feel tiny.”  
“You make me sound like a slut.”

“Am trying to make you sound old.”

“Are trying to not be healed today,” Medic teased, taking a seat on the bench beside his friend, his preparations complete.

When his laughter died down, Heavy ventured, “Is he not difficult? Scout is loud and willful, he must be... What is word? Is one for anger. For fury-making.”

“Infuriating?”  
“Da, that is one. In romance and in bed, he would seem.”

“You would think that, and ja, he loves to test me, but it is because he finds it funny when others get frustrated with him. He is loud, he is brash, but he has the ability to live up to a surprising amoung of his bragging. Except for being Gott's gift to women. I am probably closer to that, simply for keeping him away from the fairer sex.”

Heavy chuckled. “He makes you laugh.”

“He does. He makes me do a lot of things.”

 

*

 

Soft lips pressed into the warm flesh behind Medic's ear, pressing gentle kisses against the sensitive spot. He could hear deep breaths against his hair-line, interspersed with whispered compliments.

“You're frickin' gorgeous,” Scout breathed, running his hands over the doctor's shoulders and arms, relishing in the feel of his muscles tensing as the older man tried to adjust to the cock inside of him. His body was warm, impossibly warm around him, against him, lighting him ablaze. He tried to touch every part of him, hold himself as thoroughly against him as he could. Medic's arms curled around his shoulders, hands gripping his back, enveloping him in that perfect warmth.

The doctor panted, soft moans escaping him beneath the assault of kisses and touches he was happy to endure, a loopy smile on his lips. Scout filled him so well, hot and hard and eager inside of him. He welcomed him, his legs wrapped around the runner's hips. His chest felt as full as his bottom, his heart fluttering and swelling with each kiss and kind word to pour from the younger man's lips.

“I love the sounds you make. They're wicked hot. Little moans and whimpers just for me. I can make you sound like this. I can make you melt like this. I'm so fuckin' lucky,” Scout murmured, kissing along the line of Medic's jaw as he began to roll his hips, sliding slowly in and out of the taller man, drawing high, needful groans from him.

Medic's head fell back, lost in the tender rhythm of Scout inside of him, speaking such sweet-if-clumsy words, their heady allure mixing with the feeling of him within, fogging his mind to near-comatose bliss. The younger man kissed back down to his neck, nipping where it met his shoulder, latching on to mark him where it could be concealed. They both would know it was there. He kissed the area, nuzzling it a moment before moving downward, to his collarbone. It never ceased to amaze him how gentle the loud mercenary could be, completely enthralled by his older lover, making love to him while showering him with praise.

Scout buried his face in Medic's chest, brushing his nose through the German's chest hair, inhaling his scent and relishing the soft fuzz tickling his cheeks. He planted kisses against his sternum, wrapping his arms beneath the doctor's shoulders and gripping his traps as he pumped his hips. “You smell so good; so frickin' hot,” he mumbled, shivering as he filled the older man over and over.

 

*

 

“Is surprising,” Heavy interrupted, swallowing hard at the vivid description Medic was giving him. “I had thought he would go hard, and talk about how good he is whole time. Be loud and crow like rooster like on battlefield. Is he not like that with you at all?”

“He would hardly be himself if he did not brag, mein freund. But in our bedroom, he would rather work to prove all of his words true. He prefers to show off, and give himself reason to brag.”

 

*

 

Medic scrabbled at his lover's back, clinging for dear life as his own back arched, digging his head into the mattress. His body tensed, every muscle going taut as his orgasm rolled through him to crash against Scout's belly with tidal force. He clenched around the man inside him, his pelvic floor fluttering, his legs shaking. His groan was unrestrained, bellowing out into the darkness, a choked, “Oh, Scout,” as his lover's lips on his throat traced the vibrations under his skin.

The younger man rode out his lover's climax, rolling his hips and relishing the rapid clenching around him, kissing his exposed neck, drunk on the beautiful sounds issuing from him. “God, you are so fuckin' hot.” He grinned, thrusting into him with a bit more force as the doctor came down from his high, squirming with over-stimulation, a puddle in his arms. “I love makin' you come like that, sayin' my name.” It wasn't his name. They never called each other by name. They knew them, but to each man, the title they had met each other by was far more of a term of endearment than any proper nomenclature could convey.

“I got your number down, Doc. Know exactly how to make you melt. You're putty in my hands,” Scout muttered, speeding up as his words progressed. “I can make you come so hard, bet nobody's ever made you come as hard as I do, huh? I know just how to ruin ya. Fuck, you're so sexy.”

Medic barely acknowledged the self-praise pouring out of Scout's mouth, too occupied by the younger man's growing urgency, building speed and force as he buried himself deep inside of him, making him gasp and writhe. Finally, the runner stalled, shuddering as he came, his words dropping off into a strangled groan. When he was spent, he collapsed atop the doctor, lifting his head lazily up to look him in the eye, smiling wide. His face was red and sweaty, and his eyes were glazed over. He was as much a mess as Medic was sure he himself was, and looked all the more handsome for it. He kissed the tip of the older man's chin and laid his head back on his chest, trying his best to stay inside him as he began to soften. “Amazin'.”  
“Ja, I am.”

“Ha, yeah, sure, Doc. It's a good thing you like gettin' fucked so much, 'cause you know you'd never be able to keep up with me if you were on top this much.”

“I keep up just fine, Schatz. It is not like I have to worry about stamina, with you being faster than a speeding bullet.”

“Yeah, well, I figure I gotta enjoy that while it lasts, 'cause it won't last long. Ya might break a hip.”

The heel of Medic's hand lightly cuffed the back of Scout's head, making the runner flinch, laughing.

 

*

 

“So he is always talking like that, then?” Heavy asked, amused. “Does he never shut up?”

“Oh, he does,” Medic assured him, nodding. A grin crept across his face slowly. “When is mouth is full.”


End file.
